


“wanna see another magic trick?”

by sacredneverland



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, It’s snowing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredneverland/pseuds/sacredneverland
Summary: based on this quote/the start of this quote (a little drabble—but with a twist)Eliott: Hey, Lucas? It’s snowing.Lucas: Huh? *looks outside*Lucas: Oh my god guys holy shit! It is snowing!Le Gang + Le Crew: *look outside at the snow in awe*
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lucas Lallemant/Eliott Demaury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	“wanna see another magic trick?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh the holidays are approaching and what better thing to write about than my holigays!

Basile was the first one to open the door, and although everyone would usually be annoyed at this action and proceed to attack Basile for letting in the cold air, the light flurries of white falling and cascading the sky as if they are stars falling from the group inhibited them. Before long, all of the guys and girls has rushed outside to Arthur’s grand-parents patio, staring and giggling at the beautiful show in front of them. They planned on this trip for a long time, but now since winter break is here and all of them have time to spare, they’ve finally packed their belongings and drove to the beautiful cabin Arthur’s grandparents owned in the middle of the forest.   
  


Eliott watched as Lucas stared up at the sky in wonder, his face brightened by the white surrounding them, making his skin glow and his eyes present themselves as the deepest crystal-blue. They were beautiful, he was beautiful.   
  


It only made Eliott more nervous for what he was about to do.  
  


Shifting on his feet, Eliott shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, pushing them down as security.   
  


_You’ve got this, Eliott._  
  


“It’s beautiful, huh?” Eliott commented, leaning closer into Lucas’s ear. Lucas, instinctively, leaned closer in return, reveling in the warmth his boyfriend gave him just by standing even the tiniest bit close. It made Eliott’s heart grow.  
  


“Yeah, it really is, baby.”

Eliott let’s out an inhale.

_You’ve got this, Demaury._

It’s almost like a magic trick. The sky is clear, then you close your eyes, and suddenly when you open them, it’s snowing.” Lucas giggled at this but didn’t shift his gaze from the falling snow, nodding his head to what Eliott has said.

“Yeah, I guess so.”  
  


_Now or never._

Eliott clenched his hands around the box.

”Hey, Lucas?”

”Yeah, Eliott?”

“Wanna see another magic trick?”

Lucas, laughing at his boyfriends playfulness, looked over, staring up at his dork with the warmest gaze and the biggest smile. He agreed, playing along.  
  


“Sure, I guess.”

Everyone was still staring at the snow. This was just Lucas and Eliott.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Lucas, even if he has noticed the shakiness is Eliott’s voice, deciding to ignore it, because Basile made the decision to open the door abruptly, and now everyone was standing outside in the cold, wearing only their pajamas. Still, he scrunched up his eyes at Eliott animatedly, stifling a giggle as he went along with Eliott’s trick.

“Ahh, okay.” Lucas closed his eyes, and when all he heard was the creaking of the patio boards, probably from Basile trying to get a better look of the snow, even though it was still falling right in front of him, he became confused. “Well, what do I do?”

He heard a heavily exhale come from below him.

“You can open your eyes now.”

His body stiffened, and for a millisecond, everything was cold, he felt frozen, as if he plunged into ice water with barley anything on. But then, suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him, secured around his waist, hoisting it back up and returning him to the surface, keeping he protected and warm.   
  


That same person was starting up at Lucas nervously, down on one knee, the tips of his ears red, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wide, and with a red-velvet box in his hands, a beautiful diamond ring being presented to him.

Lucas could see his own exhale that came from his mouth

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
